


Lipstick Kisses

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In public, Peggy is always immaculately turned out, always perfectly pressed and shined, never a hair out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> For Snacky, who asked for Steve/Peggy.

In public, Peggy is always immaculately turned out, always perfectly pressed and shined, never a hair out of place. Even after days of humping it with the Commandos, she looks fresh and alert, and Steve loves that about her.

But he also likes being able to make a mess of her in private, her brilliantly red lipstick smudged by his mouth, smeared against his skin, the waxy taste of it lingering on his tongue. He loves unpinning her hair and letting it fall like a curtain around them when they kiss. He loves peeling her out of her service uniform or the fatigues she wears out in the field with them, or whatever disguise she's got on when she's liaising with the Resistance, each piece of clothing revealing the real Peggy, the one who lets him love her, beneath the cool, professional facade she uses for the men.

And then he gets to help put her back together again when they're done, serving as a mirror when she pins up her hair and reapplies her lipstick. When she's in a skirt, she lets him draw the seams on her legs in place of stockings, her kohl pencil steady in his hand while he tries not to get distracted by the softness of her skin and the scent that clings to it.

He stores the memories away to keep him warm when she's not with him, and he dreams them over and over when he's in the ice.


End file.
